Kay Manz
Kay Manz is the ex-girlfriend of Wendy Carr. History Tending Bar Kay caught Wendy's eye while she was tending bar at the bar where Wendy was having a drink with Holden. ("Episode 2.1") Date with Wendy On their first date, Kay took Wendy bowling. Wendy refused to rent shoes and bowled instead in her hosiery. Wendy was frustrated because she bowled poorly, so Kay stood behind her and showed her how to do it. Wendy told Kay about Annalise and they talked about what Kay wants in life. The two then shared a kiss. ("Episode 2.4") Aborted Date and Sleeping with Wendy On their next date, Kay and Wendy went to go see a movie, but they were running late, which agitated Wendy, who likes to see the whole movie. Kay suggested instead that they go back to her place. Wendy agreed and the two of them went to Kay's apartment, where they had sex. They then talked about Kay and her son. When Wendy suggested that she might want to meet him, Kay said she doesn't introduce her son to people she's dating. Wendy said that was good practice, since she interviewed the results of promiscuous mothers. Realizing she'd put her foot in her mouth, she quickly backtracked. ("Episode 2.5") Myers-Briggs Test and Wendy's Work Kay read off questions from a magazine for a Myers-Briggs test, but Wendy was pre-occupied with reviewing the Paul Bateson interview. Kay went over and talked through things with Wendy. ("Episode 2.6") Relationships Romantic Wendy Carr She was in a relationship with Wendy Carr. They first met when Wendy came to the bar where Wendy works with Holden. ("Episode 2.1") Wendy later returned to the bar with Bill and ordered drinks from Kay. Kay was talking to some recruits and Wendy overheard her telling one that she plays for the other team. ("Episode 2.2") Wendy returned to the bar again and asked Kay where people like them go. Kay asked if she was looking for a tour guide or a date and Wendy said she was looking for a date. Kay poured them both shots and they toasted. ("Episode 2.3") They went on their first date to a bowling alley. They talked about their pasts and then shared a kiss. ("Episode 2.4") After a failed movie date, the two went to Kay's place and had sex. ("Episode 2.5") Their relationship progressed well until one morning, Wendy suggested that Kay move in to her unoccupied second bedroom. Kay thought Wendy wasn't certain if she actually wanted to live with Kay, so they argued over it. ("Episode 2.7") Despite this disagreement, they planned another date. They talked before leaving for the date, and Wendy told Kay she wanted her, however and wherever. They decided to delay going out to have sex, but were interrupted when Kay's doorbell rang. She forgot she had swapped weekends and asked Wendy to wait while she went downstairs to talk to her ex-husband and get her son. While she was downstairs, Wendy heard her lie to Tom that there was no one upstairs and say she was no one important. Wendy decided to leave after hearing that. Later, Kay came to Wendy's place, asking to talk to her. They fought over what Kay said and Wendy told her she wasn't honest or free like she believed she was. Wendy ended things and went back to her apartment. ("Episode 2.8") Tom Kay was previously married to Tom. She says she married him because it's what her parents wanted. They have one child together. ("Episode 2.4") Familial Friendships Professional She gets along well with the men who come to the bar, saying she's sometimes the only person in their lives who isn't judging them. ("Episode 2.4") Career She is a bartender at Command Post Pub, a bar frequented by men at Quantico. Notes and Trivia *She says Wendy's the most feminine woman she's dated. ("Episode 2.4") Gallery Episodic 2x01KayManz.png|Episode 2.1 2x02KayManz.png|Episode 2.2 2x03KayManz.png|Episode 2.3 2x04KayManz.png|Episode 2.4 2x05KayManz.png|Episode 2.5 2x06KayManz.png|Episode 2.6 2x07KayManz.png|Episode 2.7 2x08KayManz.png|Episode 2.8 Appearances Category:Characters Category:S2 Characters